cpenguinshowfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle scenes
These are scenes of battles OTHER than the penguin smash super cup(parts 1,2,3,4 and 5) Day of the great snake,Hyporized cole vs mr cow2 Mr Cow2:I didnt want to do this.But...you dont have your mind Cole:dont think thats a free pass.like HA! Mr Cow2:well then ill beat ya. Cole:oh yeah?i summon...THE ROCK GOLEM!(His golden wepon glows,then it brings down rocks and forms a golem and it's eyes glow)GO GET HIM! Mr Cow2:Ha!(dodges) FIRE POWERS GO!(He summons some fire balls,then shoots them towards the rock golem). Rock Golem:Arrrck gah!(blows up) Cole:WHAT?WELL I SUMMOM...THE ROCK SNAKE!(Waves golden wepon then summons a onix,onix is a rock snake) Onix:RRRROAR! Cole:Get him! Onix:RRRROAWWWW(Goes at fast speed to try and bite mr cow2) Bits and pieces, PhotoMosiac Mr Cow2 vs Rookie (Photomosiac laser hits Mr Cow2. Mr Cow2 gets back up) Mr Cow2:Wha-Wha- (eyes twitches) what happened to me? (Gary pulls out magifying glass) Gary:He has been turned into a photomosiac Mr Cow2:I bet this is Rookie's fault! Rookie:Oh sure! blame me! (battle music starts) Mr Cow2 vs the Squid King (Mr Cow2's flipper is being tied by a chain with a Squid from Minecraft holding it,The Squid King with his staff and dimaond crown is smiling.)Also see Battle scenes/Triva *Mr Cow2:WHY AM I TIED UP??? *Squid King:Just because you saved my live DOSNT mean you can command us to do FOOLISH things like try to kill a penguin just because he is STEALING your girlfriend. *Mr Cow2(stops):I'm not moving *Squid King:YOU DARE CHALLENGE MY COMMAND! Squidler! GET HIM *Mr Cow2(puts up sword with other flipper):I COULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW! *Squid King:Oh yeah...!(Hears squids) *Squids:SLIPPER PIT! SLIPPER PIT! SLIPPER PIT! *Squid King:I guess we are gonna have to fight,in...THE SLIPPER PIT!I SQUIDBURST WILL DEFEAT YOU! *Squids:YAY!!! (We see The Squid King give his staff to Squidler,Who gives the Squid King the Rare Redstone sword) *Squidler(Who's on top on a stand now):EVERYONE BE QUIET! THE SLIPPER PIT IS ABOUT TO BEGIN(Squidler contuines his lines as we see The squid king with Mr Cow2 next to him)YOU KNOW THE RULES,THERE ARE NONE(We now see Squidler)BUT IN THE SLIPPER PIT,WHATEVER I SAY GOES,BEGIN! (We see Mr Cow2 and The Squid King fighting Mr Cow2 kicks The squid king and then a big fight begins(Its so big,I CAN EVEN TYPE IT ALL!)Then after abit,this happens) *The Squid King(Who has Mr Cow2 conrnered):I have you between me and a really hard place.PREPARE TO DI(Sees Mr Cow2 swinging side to side)WHAT THE?(The Squid King gets punched in the face then falls down) *1 Squid:KING SQUID! GET UP!!!!!!!(The Squid King tries to get up but he can't) *Squidler:We have a winner(Gives Mr Cow2 the squid crown,Staff and Redstone sword) MR COW2 *Mr Cow2(Waving):Thank you,all?(Glows then grows 6 new Squid-Like arms,Then Gets 5 jewels on his crown,Mr Cow2 gets a Squid sign on his belly)Haw haw haw!(The squid king loses 2 arms making him into a 2nd in command) *Squids:MR COW2! MR COW2! MR COW2! *Squids 2,3,4,5,6,Squidler and Squidburst(Bowing down,Others follow):ALL HAIL LEADER OF THE SQUIDS(We here Mr Cow2's laugh as we see the Squid lair fates.Cadence's House appears,The battle scene is over) Club Penguin (Gender Swapped Version), Mrs Cow2 VS. Riana Clock strikes midnight *Riana:Oh yes! It's midnight!Charles, I want to give you this. (Gives Charles gift) *Charles:Aw, you're so sweet! *Riana:You have to open it now. *Charles:Are you kidding?I can't wait!(tears open present) *Mrs Cow2:(Jumps out from the box) Surprise! You'ze an't goin' nowhere this time! *Riana:Jet Pack Gal tricked me! (Battle Music Starts) *TBC Mr Cow2 vs Rookie(Pookie) from Clones) *Mr Cow2:Lets dance! (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iGtjeZDQTcM%7C This music plays in the backround, after the battle this music plays whenever Mr Cow2 fights Rookie) Hey everyone! He's HERE! *Pookie:Bring it!(Pookie punches Mr Cow2, who punches back, The two keep punching each other until Mr Cow2 punches Pookie into a snow fort. Pookie then throws lots of snowballs at Mr Cow2 then punches Mr Cow2 to the other snow fort, Mr Cow2 then runs to Pookie and punches him into the clock tower, the crowd gasps)Gah...ok...you win(see Clones again now) Category:Other